


Melt with Your Scarlet Kiss

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: Demi Lovato: Path to Fame
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, POV Second Person, PWP, interrupted masturbation, romantic sex, set the day after Wonderful Christmas Time (2x19)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryland can’t help teasing you. “Who were you thinking about?”<br/>Your face is on fire as you look away. You were trying to focus on Taylor – really, you were. But no matter how many times you reminded yourself of your girlfriend, thoughts of a certain other singer were persistent. A certain other singer who is now sitting on your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt with Your Scarlet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a full smut fic, but I think it turned out pretty okay at least. c:

            You bite down on your lip, forcing yourself silent as your fingers continue to move. It’s late – you’re pretty sure that everyone else is asleep, but for some reason you were having trouble doing the same. After trying a couple of solutions that would _not_ risk causing you embarrassment, like tea, and having no success… well, what’s a girl supposed to do? Lay there awake all night and be exhausted all day tomorrow – well, later today? Not to mention that when Taylor was in town – over a _month_ ago – she wasn’t even able to spend the night, and you were far too busy to steal some alone time. In short, to put it quite bluntly, you haven’t had sex since before the tour started. In October. It’s now the day after Christmas, and yeah, maybe you were feeling a little ‘frustrated.’

            You hear a knock at your door, startling a gasp out of you – half due to the startle and half because you’d only been holding back with biting on your lip. As a result, it sounds a bit more erotic than it does surprised. You immediately remove your hand, of course, and decide to pretend to be asleep. Less embarrassing, in case the person knocking barges in on you.

            Unfortunately for you, the person knocking does exactly that. You have a suspicion you know who it is, because seriously who else would just barge in in the middle of the night?

            Of course, it is Ryland. Having heard you make a sound she was quite curious about, she hadn’t been able to resist walking in. She squinted slightly at you, trying to decide whether she really believed you were asleep. Your face was flushed and your breaths were heavy. There _were_ dreams like that, naturally… but she was curious. Besides, she hadn’t been able to sleep either, and this could turn out to be a rather fun way to pass some time.

            She comes closer and puts a hand on your arm, shaking you gently as she calls your name in a soft voice. Your body is still more sensitive than usual, and the touch is electric – you shiver under her hand. When you hear her laugh, you know the jig is up. Face burning from embarrassment now as well, you open your eyes and sit up, wrapping the blanket around your naked body as you do so, trying to prevent Ryland from seeing anything.

            Ryland can’t help teasing you. Her question is a bit of a gamble, but even if you answer in an unfavorable way for her, she’s sure she can turn it around. “Who were you thinking about?”

            Your face is on fire as you look away. You were trying to focus on Taylor – really, you were. But no matter how many times you reminded yourself of your girlfriend, thoughts of a certain other singer were persistent. A certain other singer who is now sitting on your bed, and god, you want her.

            That look gives her all the answer she needs. The proposal Ryland wants to make is, in Ryland’s mind, obvious and inevitable. “If you’d like, I could help you out,” she offers with a smirk. She knows Taylor is still in the picture, but she also knows that you’ve kissed her, and you’ve admitted outright to being attracted to her, guise of Danny and Lara aside. In other words, she thinks there might really be a chance that you will accept.

            There’s no question as to exactly what Ryland means by that. And honestly, it’s so tempting. It really, really is. But… Taylor. It was bad enough to have a mental-image affair, which you really couldn’t help. It was even worse to have a _physical_ affair, which requires your agreement. It wasn’t like you could accidentally have sex with someone. If you were to be responsible and loyal toward Taylor, you would say that the only help you needed was a cold shower or something.

            But you and Ryland had already kissed, and the chemistry was palpable between the two of you. Chemistry and attraction; wasn’t that exactly what the two of you had said, caught up in your own little world, a mere two days ago? Your best friend had noticed, too, that Danny and Lara had been entirely forgotten, with you and Ryland just talking to each other. And when you kissed, the day you recorded your duet… sparks flew in a way that, even if you didn’t want to admit it to yourself, has never happened with anybody before. You want to kiss her again. You’ve wanted to every day since then, even if your conscience disagrees.

            Your heart is racing as you look up at her. For the first time tonight, you take in her form. Her long hair is down and allowed to spill over her tan shoulders, and her body is clad in a short, silky nightgown. Immediately you find yourself imagining what it might feel like to run your hands up her thighs, to her most sensitive place—

            “Nobody can ever know,” you tell her, voice breathless and barely above a whisper.

            “Then you might want to bite down on a pillow,” she teases, a small grin forming on her lips.

            You’re about to protest when Ryland interrupts, placing a hand on your cheek and kissing you – softly at first, but it soon grows passionate. She pulls away for just a few seconds to remove her nightgown, adding, “Actually, that’s a much better idea. Don’t want you to have to put those beautiful lips on a hotel pillow, after all.” Silencing you with kisses was also far more enjoyable, not to mention comfortable.

            When she returns to kissing you, you put your arms around her, hands roaming across her bare back. You feel the blanket start to slip from around your shoulders, which is furthered by Ryland giving it a tug until it has entirely fallen onto the bed, even pulling it away from your lap. It’s a relief, because the heat you felt while wrapped in the blanket had been stifling.

            She murmurs your name against your lips, but soon breaks the kiss once again, still remaining close. Your eyes are almost dewy as you look at her.

            Ryland kisses along your jaw, then your neck. She pauses every now and then to suck on particular spots, but is careful that she won’t give you a hickey. It’s _so_ tempting, but she doesn’t think you would forgive her if she did that. If nothing else, she was sure that that would mean this to be a one-time encounter, and she couldn’t help wanting more.

            You began biting your lip, but soon you start to taste a hint of blood and quickly released it. You press your face against her shoulder, trying to muffle the noise in that way, now that her lips have moved. Any concern of her leaving a mark has already been entirely forgotten by you.

            She pulls away a third time, this time enough that she can see all of you. “ _Magnifique_ ,” she says before translating, “You are _gorgeous_.”

            If your face weren’t already absolutely burning, you’re sure you would have blushed at the compliment. “So are you,” you tell her. Gorgeous doesn’t even seem a strong enough word. Eager to see more and to remove the barrier, you reach for the waistband of her panties. You can’t remove them yourself with her sitting down, but she gets the obvious message. She shifts, allowing you to take them off. You glance around for her nightgown, which has been tossed onto the ground out of the way, and toss them in the same direction.

            Her hands reach out, gently covering your breasts. When she begins to rub your nipples with her thumbs, a small moan escapes, and she begins to kiss you again, capturing the rest of your moans again for the time being, although you feel your breaths getting heavier.

            As she gently pushes on your shoulders, indicating for you to lie down, her kisses begin to descend. Once you’re lying down, her mouth lingers for a few seconds on one of your breasts. She continues along her path, however, until she reaches your thighs. She teases a little, spending a while kissing your inner thighs, so close to where you most want her to be and yet not quite yet giving it to you.

            “Ryland, please—” You know the words shouldn’t have left your mouth. That, if you could be heard in one of the adjacent rooms and one of the occupants was awake, there would be no question as to your infidelity. But right now, you can only half bring yourself to care. You just… you _need_ her.

            Having all but forgotten the concern about getting caught herself, Ryland rewards you, lips finally moving to your clit.

            You start to cry out before catching yourself, clapping a hand over your mouth in a mostly unsuccessful attempt to muffle the sound. You tell yourself that it’s enough, but in all realisticness, it likely is not. Your other hand tangles in Ryland’s hair, encouraging her.

            As Ryland continues to move her tongue in slow circles, she inserts a finger into you. She loves the musical sound of your moans, muffled as they are, as they show her how much pleasure she’s bringing you. Someday, she hopes to do this again, that time with you feeling no need to hold back. But for tonight, she finds joy in simply being able to do what she has longed to so much.

            “Faster,” you plead, and she inserts another finger, the movements of her mouth speeding. When she begins to suck on your clit, you can’t hold back anymore. “Ryland- please- harder— Ryland—”

            She obliges, continuing her ministrations as your body shudders, until she feels you beginning to come down from the high. At that point, she lies down next to you, putting her arms around you, letting you cuddle. After you catch your breath, you straddle Ryland, looking down at her. Her entire body is flushed, and you once again find yourself admiring her beauty.

            She smiles, and you kiss her. Without breaking the kiss, you reach down, fingers gently rubbing her clit. Sensitive from arousal, her hips buck slightly, and a moan escapes her lips, muffled by yours. Her arms reach out as though with the intention to go around you, and you shift so that you’re lower, hovering just barely over her body.

            Figuring out now the ways in which she most likes to be touched, you begin to move your fingers faster. She breaks the kiss, burying her face in the crook of your neck to try to muffle her moans, which are getting louder. Her arms hold you closer, nails beginning to dig into your back.

            Clearly on the right track, you continue to speed your ministrations. Soon, you can catch a few breathless, almost desperate words escaping her. A few French words you can’t understand – “ _s’il te plait_ ” and “ _plus vite_ ” and “ _merde_ ” – and your name. Hearing her say your name like that sends a shiver down your spine.

            She starts to tell you “ _je vais jouir_ ” but it’s lost in a moan. You don’t know what she was saying, but you feel pretty confident you can guess. You press a little harder, move a little faster, and soon she gives a small gasp, her spine arching into you.

           Her embrace having become slightly limp, at least in comparison to how she gripped you mere seconds before, you pull away to lie next to her. She brings her arms around you again, lightly moving your head to rest on her chest. You can hear her heartbeat which, even as she catches her breath quickly, hasn’t yet slowed. One of her hands begins to softly stroke your hair.

            You close your eyes, feeling completely and totally at ease. You know that tomorrow, you’ll have to deal with the emotional implications of what just happened. But for right now, you can’t bring yourself to start to think about that; your perfect bliss prevents you from even feeling guilty yet. Because you know– If it had just been sexual infidelity, that would be one thing. Not really acceptable, but not _quite_ as bad. Because you know that what just happened between you and Ryland was far from just a meaningless sexual encounter. It was intimate, romantic.

            It’s a few minutes later that Ryland notices that your breathing has begun to slow – a clear indication that you have fallen asleep. She would love, more than anything, to close her eyes and spend the night like this. But she knows it would cause problems for both of you if anyone were to find out; nobody can see her leaving your room in nothing but her nightgown in the morning. She waits a while, wanting to make sure she won’t wake you as she leaves. When she’s fairly sure you’re sound asleep enough, she kisses the top of your head and carefully shifts you off of her, covering you with your blanket.

            She dresses, then murmurs, “ _Je t’aime._ ” It was too soon to tell you that yet. At least, to tell you in English, when you were awake.

            And with that, Ryland leaves your room, returning to her own. She knows that, no matter what happens, she’ll be holding on to the memories of tonight.


End file.
